The Hitaachin's Relationship
by Sikono
Summary: Not the best title ever, but the story is better than the title, I can guarentee that. This fanfic is about Hikaru and Kaoru, who's troubles are getting worse by the days. And the source of the problems? Haruhi.


"But when Hikaru... Begins to realize that he wants to try taking another step forward... When that happens, what should I do?"

---

Hi, I'm Sikono. :D This fanfic isn't one of my favorites, but I think it's a good fanfic. Although some might think this is a slow fanfic? Well, theres more than one chapter, so if you want to, look forward to it. :D

"Hikaru. Wake up," Kaoru gently whispered into his twin's ear. He shook him gently, and Hikaru grumbled angrily with a hint of fire in his eyes.

"Leave me alone, dammit," Hikaru said as he pushed Kaoru away from him.

Kaoru just looked at him indifferently and just stared at the orange hair protruding from the snow white blanket. Kaoru walked out of the room, and sighed as he closed the door behind him. 'How long? How long will he be this way?' Hikaru thought.

Kaoru walked down the halls downtrodden. He felt beaten on. The brothers almost never argued. Fights between the closely bonded brothers were unheard of. At least, no fights that were real. 'It was going to happen eventually.' Kaoru thought in his troubled mind. He walked to the main dining room where he saw two maids waiting for the twin to arrive. He saw many breakfast foods and fruit before him. 'Hikaru...' Kaoru said, troubled.

Hikaru finally got up an hour after Kaoru had tried to awaken him. Hikaru was finally done. He had no idea how much longer he could sleep with this annoying brother, and he had no idea how long he could even eat with him. He remembered his little fake brawls he had with his brother, but this time he meant it. He would not be with his twin any longer.

Hikaru walked into the bathroom beside their room and took a quick shower and dried off in his full body blow drier he bought last week. He frowned as he looked at the note on his front door that Kaoru left for him.

Hey Hikaru

I'm going shopping with The lord and the others. Hope you slept well.

Kaoru

Hikaru shredded the yellow sticky note and threw it onto the ground, which he figured the maids would throw away later. 'We pay them to clean our house anyways.' Hikaru thought as he walked to the second living room. He sat down and turned on the tvwith the confusing remote. He was surfing the channels when an annoying ring tone rang and looked at the cell phone. A picture of Tamaki was on it. Hikaru, annoyed, threw the cell at the wall, and it made a small gray mark and the cell phone fell to the floor with a thunk. The ringing still went on, and Hikaru sat at the couch, waiting for it to stop. It didn't.

A minute passed, then two. Finally, it stopped ringing, and Hikaru sighed. Then, another ring tone rang, but a different one. It was Kaoru's ring tone. Hikaru then got very annoyed. Hikaru picked the cell phone up, and flipped it open. "What do you want?" Hikaru yelled with his loudest voice.

"Hikaru, how cruel. Why're you so loud?" Kaoru said in his soft voice.

"Shut up, what the hell do you want?" Hikaru yelled at Kaoru.

Suddenly, Hikaru heard the phone drop to the ground. The line suddenly lost connection. Hikaru looked at his cell confused, and then, he just shrugged. Hikaru walked towards the main dining room for his breakfast, and found no one there, and looked at the clock. 'Those maids, they always leave when their shifts over. They just want the money' Hikaru said as he looked at his cold breakfast. Some cold toast and many other assortments of breakfast items. The milk was also warm.

"Damn, how can all the usually warm things be cold, while all the usually cold things are hot? Is everything against me?" Hikaru yelled as he kicked the table. He stubbed his toe, and yelled out screaming, while holding his cherry red toe.

Hikaru yelled "That's enough! I'm going out!" as he walked out the mansion, blowing steam out of his nose.

He left the mansion, and walked down to a French cuisine restraunt for breakfast, knowing he'll get something good there.

"You're Kaoru Hitaachin right?" a teenage boy snarled at Kaoru.

Kaoru leered at the gang member and just noticed exactly what position he was in. The teenager, Mizuro, Makitsuko. was the son of a well known Yakuza vice leader, Mizuro Shuunichi. Makitsuko had a bad reputation at Ouran and had also a famous reputation of holding grudges.

"But what would he want with me?" Kaoru muttered to himself.

"Kaoru Hitaachin, you must be wondering why you're here. Of course, you did nothing wrong. But I hold a grudge against Morinozuka Takashi," Makitsuto said smirking.

"Mori-senpai? What did he do to you?" Kaoru questioned Makitsuto, still strongly leering at the face.

"You need not know, all I want you to do is to tell him 'Makituto is finally strong enough to beat you, so he is coming, to kill'," Makitsuto said as he let go of Kaoru. "If you don't tell him, I'll get you too,".

"Damn," Kaoru muttered as he was let go. "He's pretty strong. Almost ruined my shoulder,".

Kaoru walked back to his house, and when he reached his home, he saw Hikaru walking from the French Cuisine Restraunt. Kaoru went up to Hikaru and almost started talking, but then realized he would just waste his breath. Hikaru wouldn't listen anyways.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said to Kaoru in mono tone.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said surprised. He was surprised Hikaru spoke to him.

"You've kept a small journal hidden from me in our room haven't you? You've written about all your thoughts, and they were totally different from what I imagined,".

"What do you mean?" Kaoru said nervously. The journal. The journal he wrote in about everything. From just eating rice for breakfast, to gossip about the Host Club members.

"You talked a lot about me haven't you, Kaoru. You wrote about how I'm drifting away from you. You've written that eventually, I may leave you and go into a new, wider world. 'when Hikaru... Begins to realize that he wants to try taking another step forward... When that happens, what should I do?' huh?" Hikaru continued.

Kaoru was mad at himself. Why did he even write a journal. Then an idea struck him. This idea will sadden him, but it will be for the better.

"Yeah. I wrote that. And that's what I think," Kaoru said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I think it's all true. I believe, eventually, you'll be selfish, and leave me, the only one you've cherished until you've met Haruhi. Yes. You'll be selfish, and go after Haruhi. You'll fall in love," Kaoru said, knowing this was really how he felt.

Hikaru didn't know what to say. Maybe this was really true. Maybe he really wants to take a step forward in life. Have a broader perspective, and a wider world to live in. "This is the part I realize I want to take a step forward, right?" Hikaru said as he walked past Kaoru. Hikaru walked past Kaoru, and kept walking, down the path, not knowing where to go now.

"That step forward you just talked about... Right now, it might be a step backward."


End file.
